Feeling Inside
by PrincessWindNight
Summary: A little girl thought about her family


**Disclaimer : I don't own DGM , Hoshino-sensei does **

**I don't own Melody , Halley Vanaria does .**

**I don't own Aria , Yvi-pon does **

**Just Han Naan and Elena Fernandes **

Title : **Feeling Inside Me **

The small figure was playing with water . _How much I remember this feeling ! _ She couldn't play around like childhood . Because now , she is an Exorcist . She must become grow and stronger … to protect those dear to her . Strong like them . Like her father , like her brother .

_Big Brother … _

He is running away . People said he was a murderer . But she who knows him very well is very aware of that fact . He is too kind to kill someone , even he hates them , he can't . Because they are human . Just like him .

And she stopped with water , slowly thought of others … one by one

Allen Walker … Her very awesome brother .

In her eyes , he is the best .She had a huge grin on her cute features when thinking about him . She never ever imagined a life without him . She was depressed and cried hard when he left her , she felt as be betrayed . Why did he leave her ? He shouln't break their promise like that . But now , she feels relieved . Because he lives in somewhere in the world , because he misses her for sure , even than she misses him . Because finally , he found the light of his future , his own path to save human and Akuma . He will be always in her heart . _Keep on walking and fullil your wish , big brother …_

Han Naan … Her beloved sister

Han Naan is Melody's life model . Her elder sister is cool , beautiful and full of passion . She understood why Lavi loved her sister that much . Despite her cold expression , Han Naan is soft and gentle . She knows how to comfort everyone without saying a word . Having her by side makes anyone relieved . Melody knows how much Naan cares about her comdares and … Papa . No matter she said she hated him than anyone else in the world , Naan was happy to find him , seeing he was still fine . Then when discovering his disappearance , Naan almost cried . Melody hopes Lavi is fine … because she doesn't want Naan to suffer any more . Her sister is too young … but had a tragic past and a broken heart . _Please don't give up , Sister …_

Lavi , Bookman Jr … Her charming brother

Remembering the first meeting , he asked her to marry him thought he is 11 years older than her ! She giggled whenever she had remembered it . How painful when Naan hit him like that . He is kind and mysterious . The fight between himself and Allen … She didn't know how cruel Bookman job is … but she always knew … Lavi's smiles are really … beautiful . And warm . She makes sure that Naan felt like this . So … _Please be fine , my other brother . _

Lenalee Lee … Her caring sister .

She is the part of Lenalee's family , in fact, Lenalee's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed . Melody herself knew that very well . Lenalee treasures her friends than every thing in the world . She is peacemaker when Kanda and Allen argued . Every one cares about her , too ( especially Komui , of course ) Melody nevers makes her upset if she can avoid that . Like Naan , Lenalee knows how to comfort others . If Melody can choose her sister-in-law , that person must be Lenalee . _Don't feel guilty and blame yourself for not helping him… That didn't mean you lost our bonds … No matter how far we are from each other , we are always connected … Stay strong , Lenalee-nee ._

Kanda Yuu … Her very cool brother .

She never thought how much important he was in her life . Finally , she knew about herself . She was created from a part of him . But life is always unfair . She can live like a normal child … while he … he had to suffer so much . That thoughts made her want to cry hard . But she knew he hated tears . Unbelievable that she was scared him in the past . His stoic personality , his bitter words … but he wasn't like that . He only was strong outside . That curses , that loss … she didn't know anything . Living like that … with that past … she admired him . She was happy that he could have the freedom he wanted . The bonds she has with him is unreplaceable . _Be happy , Yuu-nii …_

Elena Fernandes … Her thoughtful sister .

Though she portrays herself as a laid back and cheerful girl , Elena is actually a thoughtful person . She can see emotions that others can't . They didn't need to say anything , she just knew . Melody should know soon … The same glorious red hair , the same soft voice , the same caring touchs … Elena must be related with that woman she always looked for . She is daughter of Elna Fernandes and Neah Walker . Just like mother . Just like daughter . Elena cares about those dears to her deeply . She was hurt most deeply when Kanda left ... Melody knew how much she loved him … She asked he to leave for his own sake . _Sister , you are so brave … just like mother . _

Aria Lightsphere … her lonely sister .

Aria was always cold towards everyone , keeping distance from them , except Allen who can make her open a little . Her glare scared Melody , almost gave her heart attack sometimes . But Melody could see it . Emptiness , loneliness . She is alone in this world .

When the truth was revealed , Melody felt be betrayed . How could she do that to everyone who loved her that much ? How could she hurt Allen like that ? But she saw his smile … and she understood . Aria had changed … She really didn't want to hurt anyone … The Earl took advantaged of her loneliness . Unfortunately , she had Innocence … Death Scythe which can take human's life . She used it to save Akuma's soul . Aria is good in nature … _Let's restart all again … _

…

-We must leave now , Melody – Elena's voice snapped her out of her thought .

-What the ? – She asked , uncertainly .

-We'll go after Allen .

And that … she knew … she had started her own adventure at the age of nine . But she felt lucky . She had her family … A wonderful family

…

**I have intentions to let Melody think about Cross … but I don't have time . Damn school work . **

**Please read and review . Hope my grammar and vocabulary are good enough . **

**Leanne . **


End file.
